Firestrike: Caught! (Comic 5)
Firestrike woke up in a dark room with the only supply of light being a light bulb in the middle of the room only lighting up the middle of the room. Firestrike was chained to the floor in the middle of the room. He was unconscious with the light beaming down on his body. After a few hours Rancole with a few armed forces and the special ops operative. Rancole was had a smile on his face and asked on of his men to hand him a baseball bat. Then another one of his men walked in with a cart of weapons. One of his men grabbed the bat in the cart and gave it to Rancole. Rancole then walked up to Firestrike with the wooden bat and wacked him in the skull. The bat broke into pieces and the force woke up Firestrike and left a small bruise on the side of his head. Firestrike looked around to see he was caught and might die today. Firestrike tried to break the chains but they were heavily insulated and bolted to the floor. Then Rancole said "I know you haven't caused too much trouble in my dealings and arrangements but you did do one thing I don't like. You came in my house invaded my privacy and took out all my man even causing some to be out of commission for weeks if not months. Then you and your little friend fight in my house and then you come in my office in my house and attack me and threaten me." He then grabbed a metal baseball bat. He then yelled out while beating on whatever part of Firestrike body he could hit with wild aggression the words "You threaten me! You threaten me! You threaten me!" The bat was denting but kept going. After nearly 80 hits to the body and skull of Firestrike the bat had dented up badly. Rancole then grabbed a sledge hammer. He smacked hit the side of the skull with is breaking the sledge hammer and fracturing Firestrike's skull. Then he grabbed some brass knuckles and hit him in the face until he got tired of hitting. Firestrike's face was covered in blood and with his body broken he couldn't move. Rancole decided to finish the job wiping his hands off with a cloth and wiping the sweat off his head. He then left with saying "Blast him boys." His men then pulled out their automatics and blasted up the room with their target being Firestrike. The special ops confirmed that the trauma would make him bleed out on a matter of minutes. They all leave to let him die alone and turn out the lights. Firestrike passed out from the lost of blood thinking these were his last minutes in the world. Then the special ops burst back into the room but it seemed he got knocked through the door. He fell on the floor in pain. Then the black boy that was the Rancole mansion came in and finished off the Special Ops by throwing knock out gas in the room and then put on a gas mask to protect himself from the gas. He then fought the operatives to keep him in the room until the gas did its job. After he passed out the boy tied a rope to his legs and had him dangling upside down. He then took Firestrike quickly and got out. He took him to his lab and kept him alive through a I.V. and healing his wounds. Until he became conscious again and then gave him a serum that would make him good as new in a few hours if he didn't move at all in that time period. Firestrike asked what was his name and why he helped. He responded "I am Noire and I mistook you for a criminal at the mansion the least I could do is save your life. Firestrike said "Thanks for everything I guess." The two then began talking about Rancole and how to take the crime boss down.